Aeriyth Dawnsorrow
Foreword "The Farstriders have long been considered valiant and honorable elves who regarded the law with deep respect and faith. Indeed, they have long been considered the epitome of selfless dedication. Since the Scourge's bloody rampage through Quel'Thalas, the Farstriders have lost some of their optimism. Even so, they are nobly maintaining their role as protectors of elven society. Perhaps due to their ties to the land, these rangers tend to be spiritually, mentally, and physically healthier than many other elves. They see their mission as a broad one: to seek out and eradicate evil. Their primary focus is on Quel'Thalas itself, but they also occasionally venture abroad, carrying out surgical strikes where they feel their efforts will have the greatest effect. '' ''Their mandate is to protect Quel'Thalas far beyond its actual borders and look after high elf interests all over Azeroth." History Abridged Aeriyth Dawnsorrow (formerly Aeriyth Dawntreader) was born to a wealthy and equally royal house among the Conclave of Quel'Thalas alongside two other brothers, the older Karstin and the younger Archidian. The heads of House Suntreader served High King Anasterian directly in public affairs within the Sunfury Spire where the children stayed until old enough to begin training in a particular field. Karstin, eager to continue the lineage of the family's clerics, took up with other men and women of the cloth and devoted himself to priesthood. Archidian showed great prowess with bow and dagger, against his father's liking, and quickly took up with the Farstriders. Aeriyth, the middle child, was a bit stuck with choices because she honestly had none; The family demanded she take up with the arcane, and even talked about shipping her off to Dalaran. Needless to say, Aeriyth didn't follow the desires of her parents and aptly took up archery - excelling even past her brother in skill in just a matter of days. When word reached the distressed Mister and Misses Suntreader of what their daughter was up to, it was by a Ranger-Captain who wished to enroll Aeriyth officially within the Farstriders. With the approval and praise of nearly all the Conclave, her mother and father caved and gave their permission. Aeriyth Suntreader rose quickly through the Farstrider ranks, taking on accolades and much praise throughout her assignments. Swiftly and mercilessly, the elf racked up a hefty kill count of renegade Amani Trolls and the Ranger-Captain Suntreader was sent along with the delegation and aid to Lordaeron as an example of Thalassian ferocity that the humans would ally themselves with. Aeriyth was present at about every major conflict regarding the High Kingdom, and honed her skills over the years during such. A veteran of the troll wars and aspiring to become one of the most decorated Farstriders of the High Kingdom, the Ranger-Captain assisted in numerous campaigns assisting the Lordaeron humans against the Horde, and then deployed to beyond the Dark Portal - after the first Farstrider Battalion was lost (Including Alleria Windrunner). She stayed within the constructed Allerian Stronghold until word of Arthas Menethil's threat to her homeland reached the High Elven troops beyond the Dark Portal. Wasting no time, Aeriyth sought passage home. Pivotal roles were played by the Farstrider in the engagements to follow - Restoration of the Sunwell, the war against the Lich King and even the great threat that Garrosh Hellscream represented towards the High Kingdom. Eager to defend her city, but not so eager to meet her green-eyed kin, Aeriyth hid in disguise among the Sin'dorei under the name "Vyancia Dawnsorrow", and participated actively in the Dalaran Incursion- before Tendael Dawnlight was assassinated. "Vyancia" strategically fought for the Alliance while hiding in the Horde, but later on she was left for dead in the Hand of Gul'dan as a method to turn her into a Sin'dorei for her treachery. When she returned to Quel'Thalas, missing an eye and radiating Fel, Ranger-Lord Alorinis Bloodarrow promoted her to Ranger-Lady, for her trials and becoming one of them. She felt insulted by that, and immediately left for Stormwind where she entered under a disguise, and went through a painful cleansing and withdrawl by Kaldorei priests who took pity upon her. Using the clean, arcane power of Moonwells, the priests were able to purge the newly-added fel and replace her torn-out eye. From that point on, she shed the moniker of Vyancia Dawnsorrow for her true name, Aeriyth Dawnsorrow - Donned the colours of the Quel'dorei and took up the artifact longbow of her long-deceased mentor, and set out to fight for the Alliance, and with it, Quel'Thalas. Appearances *The Second War *The Third War *Rebirth of the Sunwell *The Nexus War *Argent Tournament *Defense of the World Tree *Dalaran Incursion K.C. *The Purge of Dalaran K.C. *The Grand Crusade (Briefly) K.C. *Foray into the Undercity K.C. *The Defense of Brill K.C. *Landing at Windrunner Spire K.C. *Battle of the Thalassian Pass K.C. - Awarded the Medal of Jerome *Battle for Surwich K.C. *Battle of Bloodmaul Pass K.C. *Battle for Manaforge Duro K.C. *Battle at Death's Door K.C. *Canonization of Mellar Servus K.C. Physical Description Standing rather tall for a female elf at five-foot-ten, Aeriyth Dawnsorrow is the pinnacle of Quel'dorei and Farstrider excellence. With a toned and lightly muscled abdomen, strong but slender arms and an equally slender waist - the elf before you captures the beauty and ferocity that was once echoed in the Windrunner sisters, along with almost all seasoned Quel'dorei farstriders. Loosely shaped curls of silver hair intertwined with golden strands, so vivid and shining that one would mistake it to be made of the metals so described as it glimmers in the light, frames the high cheek bones and delicate jawline of her face, and drapes past her shoulders. When not within her armoured regalia, the High Elf dresses fit for her station in exquisite fineries. Gold, platinum, silver, sapphires, moonstones, opals and silk continue to be a steadfast favourite of Aeriyth, and she never fails to be the cause of double-takes when dressed in such. Aeriyth's animal companions are treated much like she would her children. Farstriders have a deep bond with their animals, and with nature. Any injury or otherwise that happens to them never fails to garner a reaction from the woman. Dragonhawks: Ronae (Peace) Ashal (Justice) Eraburis (Translation unknown to the public) Astdor (Fierce) Anoad (Grace, large blue riding hawk) Thoribas(Fearless) Dorithur(Prideful), Mandalas(Stalwart) Balah(Merciful) Danil (Peak, large blue riding hawk) Aeriyth6.png|By Suisei Aeryith_edited-1.jpg|by Nelany PC2B6lh.jpg|Aeriyth and Velroth, by Rennali IMG_30102013_204234.png|Farstrider academy graduation. Posessions These are items kept on her person, not the full list of owned items. *'Alah'Belore, the Light of the Sun:' T'he artifact siege-bow Aeriyth carries once was wielded by her mentor before his death during the Fall of Quel'Thalas. *'Opal Rosary: Given to her by Aelamdor the Judge, after he shot and killed her dragonhawk Thoribas, and shot her four times in the chest. It is unclear why she carries it. *'Ruby-inlaid Sin'dorei Dagger:' A gift from the Highlord of Pariah Legion, taken from the corpse of a Sin'dorei at the Battle for Windrunner Village. *'Royal Cloak of Quel'Belore:' A winding sheet of blue silk and golden filligree, with three sapphires embedded in the face. To date, Aeriyth has not worn it, yet keeps such on her person at all times. *'Alburton's Signet Ring:' Through strange circumstances, the ghost of Alburton instructed Aeriyth to retrieve a chest of personal items, among them a Scarlet signet ring. He instructed her to keep it with her, bound on a chain about her neck. Personality One would believe the Ranger-Lady of being rather introverted, and in some cases this is true. Aeriyth isn't an openly social elf, but becomes very personable when approached. Rarely is she angry or suffering from internal turmoil and credits this to the meditation High Elves practice to better snuff out the pangs of magical addiction. While not fond of the Kaldorei, and they of her, Aeriyth respects and admires the Darnassian structures, trees, settlements and Moon Wells. She does however at times, voice intense racism for Half-Elves, believing them to be an abomination and the rapidly-approaching end to the High Elven race. While maintaining an over-all calm demeanour and being largely thought as soft-spoken, the fury of the Ranger-Lady is ferocious and such is never more evident than during battle. Deep concentration, steady aim and a commanding voice would catch many who knew her off-guard for such a drastic change of pace. With other disputes, however, Aeriyth will only resort to drawing her bow as a last resort and goes about her business with a rather zen outward appearance. Trivia *Although sharing a name with a Final Fantasy character, Aeriyth's creator and author has never played a single FF game and the similarity is a coincidence. *Despite lacking any power in the light, Aeriyth is extremely religious. *Mariah the white tiger is named after the player's deceased, beloved cat who looked almost exactly the same as the in-game model for the white Pandarian tiger. *She prefers the weather in Gilneas to that of Eversong. *The player Law has recently taken up RPing Ranger Lord Arnie Nightjoy as the Aeriyth Dawnsorrow of an alternate dimension. His MRP is filled out to be the polar opposite of Aeriyth; Using a gun, darker skin, etc. while still adopting a similar armour set. The player behind Aeriyth is absolutely okay with this and gets a good chuckle from seeing him walk around. Category:High Elf Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Farstriders Category:Quel'Athillien Category:House of Dawnsorrow Category:Rangers Category:The Highguard